1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat compress device for human body, and especially to a heating pad with a plurality of ceramic pipes slipped over a heating line to absorb heat generated by the heating line for continuously keeping warm to prolong the effect of heat applying for human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 3 showing a kind of structure of heating pad quite widely sold in the markets presently, wherein mainly an upper and a lower electric conducting board a1 compose an electric conducting board set, the two electric conducting boards a1 have a plurality of ceramic electric resistance elements a2 sandwiched therebetween, and a soft heat durable insulating gel portion a3 enveloping the two electric conducting boards a1 and the ceramic electric resistance elements a2 to form a heat compress sheet “a”. When in electric conducting, the two electric conducting boards a1 can generate heat to raise temperature and get the effect of applying heat on a human body, while the resistance in the ceramic electric resistance elements a2 is increased when the temperature of the heat compress sheet “a” is raised gradually, thus the degree of electric conducting between the two electric conducting boards a1 can be controlled, so that the heat compress sheet “a” will not induce danger in use by continuous heating.
As shown in FIG. 4 showing another kind of conventional structure of heating pad, the structure comprises mainly a bottom cushion “b” and a surface layer “c” connected with each other by stacking. The bottom cushion “b” is composed of two aluminum foil sandwiching layers b1, b2 sandwiching therebetween a woven cloth layer b3, the surface layer “c” includes a woven cloth surface layer c1 and an aluminum foil surface layer c2, the aluminum foil surface layer c2 is connected with a lower woven cloth strip “d” spaced away from it, the woven cloth strip “d” and the aluminum foil surface layer c2 are formed therebetween a plurality of heat conducting spaces “e” for receiving an electric heating line “f” and ceramic heat conducting blocks “g”. When the electric heating line “f” is electrified, heat is transmitted to the two aluminum foil sandwiching layers b1, b2 and the aluminum foil surface layer c2 to afford heat applying on a human body; by the function of heat preservation of the ceramic heat conducting blocks “g”, heat can be stored and is not subjected to losing, thereby the time for heat applying can be prolonged.
The above mentioned two kinds of heating pads both use ceramic material; the ceramic electric resisters in the first kind of conventional structure of heating pad are used for temperature controlling to avoid danger, while the ceramic heat conducting blocks in the second kind of conventional structure of heating pad are used for getting the effect of heat preservation. However, the electric heating line and the ceramic heat conducting blocks in the second kind of conventional structure of heating pad are received in the heat conducting spaces, heat generated by the electric heating line must be transmitted to the ceramic heat conducting blocks through the aluminum foil surface layer; and the heat conducting spaces are formed by connecting of the woven cloth strip with the aluminum foil surface layer, this looks complicated in the entire structure and increases the costs of material and work of processing.
In view of the above stated, the motivation of the present invention is to simplify the structure of heating pads to lower its cost, and improve the effect of heat applying and heat preservation.